monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider Shores
Strider Shores is the son of the Leviathan. He like lagoona lives in Australia, while Lagoona lived in the lighter places of the reef, Strider had to live in the deeper parts of it so he could remain close to his family. He is the school's resident veterinarian. Character Personality He has a very friendly and laid-back personality, but when it coumes down to his core he can be fierce and deadly. He is patient and considerate, but does not sugarcoat his message or allows anyone to walk over his. He is almost never outright mean, but he is passionate about friendship, and will defend his friends fiercely. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Often when he gets upset his accidentally affect the environment around him and can shatter things. He sometimes acts instinxtly out of rage and that leads him to destorying the things around him and extremely rarely killing others. He is very passionate about his aqua dancing and is very humble about his dancing and not boastful like some monsters. Appearence Strider has pale royal blue sharp reptilian scales that cover his entire body, as well as webbed hands and sharp azure fins protruding from his lower arms and legs. His hair is a dirty blond straight hair streaked with cyan and sapphire streaks. As a show to his leviathan heritage his eyes are blue with a yellow center and are slitted, he also has large fangs producing from his top gums. When his legs fuse together and creates a long 1 1/2 meter grow a long ocean-blue serpent/merman tail that ends in a pointy-shaped fluke. The tail is incredibly strong and flexible and cane even coil around people or things such like a serpent tail. Due to his bio luminescence, his colours when glowing are neon blue, electric purple and seafoam green. Abilities Since Strider is a Leviathan he has the following racial powers. * Immortality: Strider is immortal and cannot die from old age or anything. Though he can age he only ages biologically once every 1,000. When he reaches his biologically young adult bdy he will stop ageing. * Predator Instinct: Strider possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become masters of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Animal Communication: Strider has the ability to communicate with all natural predators and even other monsters. He is able to communicate with his mind or speak. * Breathing Underwater:' '''Strider can breathe underwater anywhere, salt or freshwater. * '''Speed Swimming': Strider can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance Unique Abilities * Tail Transformation: At any time Strider can transform his legs into his tail, on land and in water. * Fire Breath: '''Strider is able to manipulate the fire in his lungs and exhaling them in form of blue fire. This is far more hot and intense than ordinary fire. Strider has thermal resistance in his throat and mouth. He is also able to breathe in fire and swallow it and absorb into his own fire. * '''Camouflage: Strider being a serpent is able to camouflage, though he can camouflage to his environment, but he is also able to camouflage his skin into human skin but on his face and it takes a short time. He is able to change the color of his scales. * Water Manipulation: Strider can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. He is even able to generate water or ice from his hands. Strider is even able to teleport in water to any other water source in the world. He is also able to create a communication way through water to any other body of water. * Bioluminescence: Strider is able to change his scales to have neone colors. He usually uses this is his aqua dance. Skillset * Dancing: Strider is a well known and well practiced aqua dancer and is even known ocean wide and has many concerts. * Medical Training: Strider is a well versed in taking care of animals and humans, he is the current medical and veternanrian monster on campus. * Swimming: Being a Leviathan he is naturally a good swimmer. Relationship Family Strider's dad is the great Leviathan, even through the Leviathan is a huge monster, he is quite a friendly guy who is a big part of the great scarrier community, he is best friends with Wade Blue. Strider loves his dad with the bottom of his heart, he often talks to his dad through their water powers every day. His dad often took him around on his back when he was a kid. His dad loves him alot and even used his powers to carve out his sea cave on an island where Strider could be so humans couldn't fine him. Friends Strider is great friends with Lagoona Blue, since they both come from the same place in Australia. They both used to race each other around the reefs in their home. He and Lagoona hanged out all the time, he now hangs out with Lagoona at Monster High. Strider listened to Ari's music when she was both Tash and later Ari, he blogged on the interweb as a human that he was her best fan, so she sent him a back stage pass but he had to camouflaged his leviathan form, and when she accidentally floated through the wall, she told him what she was and after the show he showed her she was like him. When coming to Monster High, Strider mostly his in the pool, in the back of the class and in his grotto room, until Cleo helped him come out of hiding and showed him not to be afraid. Pet Strider has a young ghost great white shark called Neo, Strider tried to rescue Neo when he was alive, but he was killed by Normie Fishermen. Strider saved Neo's body and freeded the other animals before they too were killed, and as the normies tried to approach him and show the world monsters exist, he summoned a tsunami that killed the fisherman. Through Strider's love Neo came back as a ghost shark. Neo is always either floating/ swiming around Strider or in water. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Leviathan Category:Original Characters Category:Males